


505

by dracoommalfoy



Series: song fics [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoommalfoy/pseuds/dracoommalfoy
Summary: but i crumble completely when you cryit seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbyei'm always just about to go and spoil a surprisetake my hands off of your eyes too soon
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: song fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852027
Kudos: 13





	505

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to char :)

The screams almost became to be too much. Almost. They didn't, though. They couldn't. Because if they became to be too much, that meant that Draco was weak and the Dark Lord could sense that- his _father_ could sense that. So, no, the screams weren't too much.

A soft knock on the door made Draco tears his eyes away from the window, and he watched as his mother stepped into his room. She had an apologetic look that made it clear what she had come in for. She didn't even have to say anything. Draco's teeth clenched and his expression hardened as he stood.

"It's time," His mother whispered. Narcissa watched her son's emotionless face, praying to see a flicker of something. Anything. Any trace of the ghost of a boy that used to be there. But there was none. Silly of her to think there would be any. Her husband had made sure that there wouldn't be anything there for a while.

The pair of Malfoys walked down the long, dark hallway of the Malfoy Manor, Draco's shoes and Narcissa's heels echoing on the tiled floors. Draco looked straight ahead, very aware that if he looked down at his mother's sad and frightened expression, he'd break. He hated making his mother feel this way. But one horrible part of him didn't care. He was doing what he had to in order to survive, just like everyone else in this cruel world.

"He- he's in the dungeons," Narcissa whispered as they paused by the staircase that led downwards. Draco stared down the dark steps and blinked a few times, willing himself not to think or feel.

Willing himself not to think or feel about the history he has with the boy in the cell down there.

He walked forward and descended into the damp and lowly lit dungeons he had visited only a few times before. Twice, when he was a child and his father needed to punish him. As both a seven and thirteen year old, he had spent a night locked up in a cell. Now, at seventeen, he's been doing the locking up himself.

Another scream rattled the walls, worse than any other one Draco had ever heard. And he's heard a lot of screams. He gripped the railing tightly, his knuckles whitening, and closed his eyes. He suspicions were correct. He knew who was down here. He knew who he was being sent to watch.

"Malfoy, good, you're here!" The daunting voice of Travers called as Draco walked into the cell room. He kept his eyes on the other Death Eater, not daring to look towards the bars. "I can't deal with him anymore, it's up to you now." 

And with that, he was gone, probably going upstairs to get a drink then back to London to torture more innocent people. That, or out with the others, looking for Granger and Weasley. They wouldn't be looking for Potter. No, _Draco_ was the one looking at Potter.

He wished he wasn't. Harry Potter looked awful. His hair was longer and messier and his once bright eyes were dull. He was covered in grime and dirt, and his was sickeningly pale and skinny. Draco bit his lip, guilt crashing over him in waves.

If Harry's appearance did't break Draco, his words did.

"How could you do this to me? After _everything_ we've been through?"

Draco shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, willing the tears that had formed to stay put and not fall. He couldn't do this. He couldn't stand here and torture this teenager, this _boy_ that he loved.

"Do it, Draco. Curse me. If you don't, they'll know. They'll know you're slacking. They'll kill you. You have to survive. Do whatever it takes to survive, right? Isn't that what you told me?"

"Stop-" Draco breathed, his voice shaking.

"Isn't that what you said to me that night on the Astronomy tower? That night you broke my heart? That was the night you told me you were done with me and never wanted to see me again because that meant you would live. Survival over everything, right Draco?"

"Stop!" Draco yelled, gripping the cell bars tightly and shaking them.

Harry stood right in front of him defiantly. He was scowling and looking at Draco with a coldness that had never been there before.

"Survival over the Yule Ball?" Harry asked lowly. "Survival over Hogsmeade dates and kissing and spending holidays together? Survival over sneaking out to the forest and studying in the library?"

Pain was something Draco was used to. Pain was his father's hand coming across his face or the feeling in his stomach when he spent twenty-four hours in a cell with nothing to eat. Pain was always physical for Draco, since he had closed off everything internal.

But the second he opened back up his internal gates, it was Harry Potter who had been waiting there. Harry Potter who cause pain far worse than any hit from his father or any hour that crept by without food. Harry Potter's pain was far worse.

"You took _everything_ from me," Draco seethed. "You took my pride, you took my honor, you took my respect. This is _right_. This is _fair_. You took everything, and now I get to take everything from you."

Harry was silent for a minute that seemed to stretch much longer than that. "You left out something," he said finally.

"What?" Draco spat.

"Your heart."

His heart. Draco's heart had stopped.

"I took your heart."

_"Harry, what do you see in the stars?"_

_"I see you."_

"I took your heart and I made it mine and you let me."

_"That doesn't even make any sense, you twat."_

_"Yes it does. The stars shine bright against the dark sky. That's you, Draco."_

"You let me and this is all your fault. You let me love you and you loved me right back."

_"What the bloody hell does that mean?"_

_"It means you're my stars, Draco. You shine against everything else in my life."_

"If I took everything from you, then you took eternity from me."

_"Well isn't that something special."_

_"Draco, I love you."_

"They can't do anything to me. They can't take anything from me. I have nothing left."

Harry looked up and met Draco's tear-filled gaze. Both felt their worlds crumbling.

_"I love you, too."_


End file.
